


【盾冬】America's Ass

by LeeZing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 美国翘臀是真的。





	【盾冬】America's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> 总而言之，我看了妇联4.

“听说你男朋友有了个新外号？”

Bucky四仰八叉地摊在沙发上闭目养神，闻言睁开一只眼。

“我什么时候有了个男朋友？”他问。

Sam一屁股在沙发上没放着他的腿的地方坐下来，Bucky上下弹了两弹，抱怨了一声，作势要把他踹下去。

打打闹闹间Sam两只手抓住了他的小腿。Bucky觉得他的力道还蛮舒服，权当按摩了，于是也没抽回来。

“美国队长。Steve Rogers. 全美人民想嫁排行榜第一名。世界范围内最能打的那个金发碧眼甜心。不用谢。”Sam丢垃圾似的丢掉了他的腿，Bucky“嘿”了一声。

“全复仇者联盟一致认为你是他的男朋友。他是你的男朋友。好吧都一样。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，把腿搭回到Sam“非常健硕”的大腿上。

Sam试图把他推下去。Bucky稳守据地毫不动摇。

“别想了，你爷爷我可是在纳粹面前都不退缩的人，”Bucky瞟了他一眼，然后嗤笑一声，“七十年前咆哮突击队在说这个，七十年后复仇者联盟也在说这个。能不能有点新意？”

“因为你们俩一点都没变！”Sam吼道，对Bucky的那句“你有本事在Steve面前这么说话”充耳不闻，“随时随地黏在一起，搂搂抱抱，甜言蜜语——这谁受得了！知道Morgan前两天说了什么不？‘快去开个房吧’！”

“那肯定是她爸教导不周，谢谢你告诉我Sam, 我回头就告诉Pepper, 她叮嘱我要是听到Tony在Morgan面前说了什么不得了的话要向她举报来着。”

“这不是重点！”

“嗯，这不是，所以我的‘男朋友’有了什么新外号？”

“不要把我的话当耳边风！你知道你们俩对其他人造成了多大的精神污染吗？！你知道被漫画里的小助手Bucky陪伴成长的我见到满脸胡茬比我还壮的你的时候是什么感想吗？！更可怕的是我发现‘Bucky需要我，总统可以等’原来是真的！我跟你说……不许睡！听我说！”

Steve进去的时候就看到Sam坐在沙发上伴随着丰富的肢体语言絮絮叨叨，Bucky躺在沙发上，一只手盖住脸，敷衍地一边点头一边嗯嗯啊啊。

“……离开我健硕的大腿！”

Steve挑眉，绕过他们走进厨房，打开冰箱拿出一盒牛奶。

等他转过身，Sam已经不见了。

于是他走过去趴在沙发靠背上，故意让牛奶盒子上凝结的水珠滴到Bucky脸上。Bucky甩手打他，被他躲开了。

“在聊什么？”他问。

“我也不知道，”Bucky含糊道，“在说你是我的男朋友，有了个新外号什么的……”

Steve低头看他。Bucky睡着了。

 

"Barnes."

“嗯？”

“我当你是兄弟。” 

“嗯哼。”

“结果你背叛了我。”

Bucky噗的一声。

冬兵说到做到。Tony在Pepper的耳提面命下缩在沙发上，Bucky在旁边憋笑憋得脸酸。就当这是报复好了，毕竟——

“你给Steve起了个新外号？”

Tony还没表演完痛心疾首。

“什么？”他像思考者一样坐在那，语气疲惫地问。

“美国翘臀。”

“不是我，是Scott.”

洗手池边的Scott吓得手一抖，杯子掉了下来。Wanda甩甩手，接住了，里面的不管什么液体都一滴没少。她甚至没把盖在脸上的杂志拿下来。

“谢谢……”Scott手忙脚乱地把杯子捧好，“是你先开始说的，Stark! 我只是附和一下，出于，出于——”

Tony看了他一眼。

“……出于队友情。”

“没事，Scott, 我觉得你说得很对。”Bucky摸着下巴作沉思状。

“……真的？”

“你要知道，”Bucky开始了，“我见过他各个时期的臀部——闭嘴Stark, 闭嘴——他小时候的屁股很可爱，真可惜他打屁股针的时候我还买不起相机，现在嘛……我没有拍的条件。不过你们都有直接目睹的机会了。”

Scott定住了，杯子停在嘴边，不知道自己该不该喝。

“你没有拍的条件？”Tony挑眉看他，“你们俩都开房了你没有拍的条件？”

Scott一口喷了出来。Wanda救不动了，她叹了口气，默默翻身面向沙发靠背。

“Barnes我跟你说，这么好的屁股真的不多，不要错过了，”Tony继续煽风点火，“如果——”

“谢了，不了，”Bucky掀了他一个白眼，“用现在的话来说我们已经互派好人卡了。这么多年了，该发生什么的话早发生了。”

Tony嘟囔了一句“没意思”，走开了。Wanda翻回来，拿掉杂志意味深长地看着他。

Bucky回了她一个无辜的笑。

“不过队长的臀部确实很令人印象深刻。”绯红女巫说，动动手指画出一道曲线。

 

Bucky在打沙包的时候，Clint和Natasha一起踏进了健身房的大门。

他往那边看了一眼，点点头权当打招呼，没开口。

他听到他们俩在叽叽咕咕什么，他不想管，只是继续出拳，直到有人替他扶住了沙包。

“干嘛？”他停下来，警惕地盯着笑得暧昧的红发女人。

“兄弟，”Clint搭上了他的肩，“你知不知道——”

“美国翘臀，是的我同意，是的手感很好，是的我在他裸着的时候看过，不他不穿星条旗内裤——还有问题吗？”

两个特工对视了一眼。

“你知道Steve也同意这个称号吗？”

Bucky翻了个白眼。

“知道，”他说，“其实我一直都觉得他有点那喀索斯症来着，你们懂吧？就是，你们知道他每次穿西装出门前都要照好久的镜子吗？还有'I can do this all day'什么的，真是……没见过这么爱炫耀自己的技术的人。”

Natasha挑起一边眉毛。

“技术？”

“是啊，你们没觉得他越来越喜欢花里胡哨的技巧了？什么后空翻啊高踢腿啊，用锤子的时候啊，唉……”Bucky比起和他们说话更像是自言自语，他的拳头又落到了沙袋上，“还对着我笑，战斗中不能分心学不会吗，笑什么笑……”

两个特工又对视一眼。

“Cap,” 离开健身房之后Natasha气势汹汹地冲到Steve的办公桌前，“去给Barnes表白。”

Steve明显没从桌上的文件里抽出神智。“什么？”

“告诉他你想让他成为美国翘臀的新主人。”

Steve一脸迷惑。

“你喜欢他。他喜欢你。所以赶紧在一起，省了大家的麻烦。”

Steve总算听懂了。他无奈地笑笑。

“我们不是——我觉得目前这样就够了。”

“不够，Cap, 不够，”黑寡妇敲起了桌子，路过的Bruce一脸疑惑地看了他们一眼，“不能给人带来享受的屁股没有存在的意义。”

Steve: “……”

“前几天我听到Shuri啊Mantis啊Valkyrie啊Wasp啊她们都在讨论，甚至Danvers都在旁听，”Clint意有所指地道，“我还看到Barnes的脸色不太好。”

Steve的眼神中饱含怀疑和谴责。

“好吧，”他最后说，“我会去说的。”

 

“今天过得怎么样，‘男朋友’？”

他从浴室出来的时候惊讶地发现Bucky坐在他的床边上，正朝他坏笑。

Steve勾起嘴角，十分自然地跟他击了个掌。

“挺好的，”他耸耸肩回答道，打开衣柜门翻找他的拳击短裤，“除了被逼向你表白那部分。”

Bucky哈哈大笑。然后他感慨万分地叹了口气。

“其实这种事也用不着他们提醒，是吧？”他说，“我那天跟Tony说，这么多年了，该发生的早发生了。”

“是啊，可不是吗，”Steve解开系在腰间的浴巾，准备套上裤子，“该发生的——”

一只手落在了他的屁股上，还捏了捏。

“那看来我是不用说别的了。”Steve随手把裤子丢到一边，把Bucky推上了床。

“是的，”Bucky凑上来吻他的下巴，“让美国翘臀代劳吧。”


End file.
